


Цветы сливы под снегом

by Bellini, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Цзинь Лин и не думает выбирать одного.





	Цветы сливы под снегом

Цзинь Лину до одури хочетcя позвать на помощь, но стоит только представить сочувствующую улыбочку Лань Цзинъи, когда тот будет вытаскивать его из сугроба, желание пропадает и находятся силы ползти дальше. Да и ледяной ветер в лицо позволяет лишь рвано хватать воздух и хрипеть.  
  
— Фея, Фея, — повторяет Цзинь Лин, забыв, что собака осталась дома и не сможет его спасти.  
  
Снежный вихрь сбивает его с ног и кружит в центре воронки, толкает в разные стороны, словно огромный зверь, играющий с добычей. Цзинь Лин отворачивается от летящих хлопьев снега и двигается вперед что есть сил. Смеху-то будет, если выяснится, что сейчас он, заклинатель и глава Ордена, барахтается в снегу на четвереньках в двух шагах от Пристани Лотоса. И кроме того, не поймал несчастного мелкого призрака, досаждавшего местным крестьянам, которого они с учениками Лань на спор отправились ловить в лес, никому ничего не сказав.  
  
Вот и поспорил!  
  
Ночь была ясной, снегопад закончился еще вечером, даже такая несерьезная охота горячила кровь, и Цзинь Лин не заметил, что вновь начался снег и подул легкий ветер, принесший затем эту дурацкую бурю.  
  
«Сычжуй и Цзинъи обязательно меня найдут!» — думает он. Силы кончаются, будто стихия вытягивает их без остатка. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и отчаянно хочется спать, но Цзинь Лин заставляет себя двигаться, ползти в непроглядной тьме, пока не утыкается во что-то мягкое, теплое и пахнущее домом.  
  
— Фея, — произносит он, едва шевеля губами, но слышит знакомый голос.  
  
— Цзинь Лин, ну наконец-то мы тебя нашли, — его обхватывают за талию и тащат прочь из утихающей снежной воронки к деревьям. Потом поднимают, отряхивая от снега.  
  
— Сычжуй, — хрипит он, не веря, что все закончилось. Его здорово трясет, ноги не держат, и он цепляется за плечи Сычжуя.  
  
— А меня здесь нет, по-твоему? Мы вдвоем с братцем отыскали тебя, так может, и меня обнимешь, своевольная ты госпожа?!  
  
Цзинь Лин фыркает, услышав второй голос, и чувствует, как Цзинъи обнимает его сзади, прижимается губами к шее, согревая, и зло шепчет:  
  
— Чуть с ума не сошли, пока тебя искали, за какими демонами ты погнался?  
  
— Никто не просил меня искать, сам бы выбрался, — у Цзинь Лина хватает сил огрызнуться.  
  
— Цзинъи, перестань, он ни в чем не виноват, и главное, что сейчас все хорошо, — примиряюще говорит Сычжуй, — Цзинь Лин, ты можешь стоять?  
  
— Конечно, могу.  
  
— Тогда в путь, и держись за меня крепче.  
  
— Ты слишком добр к нему, братец Сычжуй.  
  
— А ты слишком много болтаешь, — совсем оживает Цзинь Лин, — только и говоришь мне все наперекор.  
  
— Потому что ты делаешь что хочешь, не думая о других, и клянусь, что если в следующий раз ты опять…  
  
— Я, пожалуй, останусь в лесу, если вы не прекратите, — обрывает их перепалку Сычжуй.  
  
Цзинь Лину не хочется ни с кем ругаться на самом деле, и он извиняется.  
  
— Прости, и спасибо, что спасли меня.  
  
— Как будто могло быть иначе. — Цзинъи подхватывает его к себе на меч и весь полет до Пристани Лотоса крепко прижимает к себе.  
  
Домой они пробираются бесшумно, устраиваются в гостевой спальне Сычжуя и Цзинъи: она ближе всего. Сычжуй стаскивает с Цзинь Лина мокрую одежду, помогает переодеться в свою рубашку, укладывает на кровать под два одеяла. Цзинь Лин перестает стучать зубами и съедает немного супа. Его клонит в сон от тепла и еды, он ставит на пол пустую миску и кладет голову на колени присевшему рядом Сычжую.  
  
— Утром обязательно покажешься целителю. Странно, что ты лишился своей силы, даже на короткое время, — говорит Сычжуй.  
  
— Покажусь, — отвечает Цзинь Лин, подставляясь под легкие поглаживания его руки, потом ловит ее, целует ладонь, разминает длинные пальцы.  
  
Сычжуй улыбается, его лицо красиво и безмятежно, но Цзинь Лин чувствует еще не отпустившую его тревогу и, как может, отвлекает.  
  
Цзинь Лину давно не кажется странным, что их дружба переросла в близость, постоянную необходимость в прикосновениях и ласках друг друга: все случилось так естественно, будто по-другому и быть не могло. Он нуждается и в спокойном, как звездное небо, Сычжуе, и в постоянно выводящем из себя Цзинъи. У него и мысли не возникает, что надо выбрать одного. Зачем, если оба любят его, а он любит их.  
  
— Он даже не спорит! Ты точно наш Цзинь Лин или тебя подменили в том сугробе?  
  
— Очень смешно. Кого и подменили, так тебя в раннем детстве, должны были в бродячий цирк отдать — народ смешить.  
  
Цзинъи, до этого мирно сидевший на подушках у кровати, поднимается и бросается на него, хватая за ворот ночной рубашки.  
  
— Вот гад, а я еще искал тебя полночи в лесу и суп сейчас принес, грел его.  
  
— Слезь с меня, — Цзинь Лин пытается отстраниться, — никто не просил, говорил же! И суп ты тоже ел, так что для себя и старался.  
  
— Ни капли благодарности от тебя не дождешься, точно избалованная госпожа!  
  
— Заткнись и убери руки, — Цзинь Лин снова вырывается, но Цзинъи держит его слишком крепко.  
  
— Цзинъи, полегче. Почему бы тебе не поцеловать его, — тихо просит Сычжуй.  
  
— Как его целовать, если он дергается пойманной рыбой?  
  
— А тебе обязательно молоть чушь, прежде чем сделать что-то действительно полезное… — не остается в долгу Цзинь Лин.  
  
— Ох, какой же ты, — Цзинъи сминает его губы поцелуем.  
  
Цзинь Лин позволяет себя целовать, плавясь от его напора и горячей тяжести тела, он и не думает скрывать, как ему все это нравится. Цзинъи задирает подол рубашки, щекотно проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер, заставляя Цзинь Лина шире раскинуть ноги. Цзинъи совсем не знает стыда, трогает его вставший член, проводя рукой по всей длине. Цзинь Лин часто дышит, краснеет и смотрит вниз, возбуждаясь еще больше. Сычжуй подтягивает и укладывает его себе на грудь, убирает волосы с лица.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — зовет его Цзинь Лин, они нужны ему оба, сейчас — и всегда.  
  
Поцелуи Сычжуя другие — тягучие, сводящие с ума своей нежностью, и Цзинь Лину кажется, что в этот момент останавливается само время, но Сычжуй отвлекается на его шею, уступая место Цзинъи, тот прикусывает ставшие слишком чувствительными губы. Цзинь Лин вскрикивает от смеси удовольствия и боли.  
  
Сычжуй успокаивающе гладит его по лицу.  
  
— Может, сейчас не время? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, самое время, я хочу.  
  
— О, конечно, если ты хочешь, то мы не смеем тебе отказать, да? — тихо смеется Цзинъи.  
  
Цзинь Лин не понимает, как он может быть таким раздражающим и желанным одновременно. Он вплетает пальцы в его густые волосы и притягивает к себе еще ближе.  
  
— Я буду нежным с тобой, — обещает Цзинъи, опускается вниз и берет его член в рот. Он не играет и не дразнится, он делает так, что Цзинь Лин громко вскрикивает и дрожит. Сычжуй крепко держит его за талию , Цзинь Лин чувствует его горячий член, упирающийся в бедро, и ласкает, подстраиваясь под ритм движений Цзинъи. Он захлебывается стонами, когда Цзинъи пропускает его член глубоко в горло, втягивает Сычжуя в поцелуй и кончает, выгибаясь всем телом.  
  
У него нет сил говорить, нет сил пошевелиться, он лишь гладит лицо и плечи Цзинъи — все, до чего может дотянуться.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, Цзинь Лин, ты даже не представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь, — Цзинъи непривычно серьезен, и Цзинь Лин запоминает каждое слово, — ты нужен нам.  
  
Цзинь Лин двигается на кровати, скидывает ставшие бесполезными одеяла и наблюдает лучшее зрелище в мире. Сычжуй укладывает Цзинъи на спину и медленно входит в него, а потом закидывает его ноги себе на плечи. Цзинь Лин поворачивается к Цзинъи и целует в губы. Он снова возбужден, но точно знает, что сможет кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, лишь глядя на них двоих. Выражение лица Сычжуя становится хищным, глаза заволакиваются темной пеленой, и он берет Цзинъи быстро, не жалея. Цзинь Лин хнычет от возбуждения; если бы не сегодняшняя охота, Сычжуй имел бы его точно так же. Цзинъи глухо стонет, сжимая его руку, и Цзинь Лин срывается следом, не отрывая взгляда от кончающего Сычжуя. Никогда ему не пресытиться этим видом, всегда будет мало.  
  
— Чертова зима, — он укладывается спать между ними.  
  
— Как всегда, уместное слово, — хмыкает Цзинъи и поворачивается к нему спиной, — спи, благородный Цзинь Лин.  
  
— Ночная буря — это начало долгой весны, — тихо говорит Сычжуй, обнимая их двоих, и Цзинь Лин проваливается в глубокий сон.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Цветы сливы под снегом"


End file.
